Fiorina 161 (Earth-5875)
Fiorina 161, nicknamed "Fury", is a barren human penal colony for males with double-Y syndrome in the binary Neroid system, located 19.5 light years away from Earth and the Sol system. As a penal world, its exact stellar locations are classified. History Foundation Fiorina 161 was founded in 2319 during the founding of the Outer Colonies, quickly becoming a planet for tourism. However, by 2418, most of the planet's viable natural resources had been exhausted, prompting the UEG to lease the planet for the Colonial Marshal Bureau, which established the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, a maximum security prison dedicated to housing dangerous criminals who suffered with double-Y syndrome. Massacre of Fiorina 161 On July 19th, 2536, Ellen Ripley and the other survivors of the Battle of Paraíso were jettisoned from the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]] in a Class-3 Bumblebee, following an attack by a Facehugger that led to an electrical fire in the cryosleep compartments, crash-landing on Fiorina "Fury" 161 on August 9th, 2552, which led to the deaths of both Rebecca "Newt" Jorden and Corporal Dwayne Hicks, leading Ripley and a heavily damaged Bishop as the only survivors. Ripley was taken to the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, the only settlement of the planet, while Bishop was put into the prison's scrap heaps. Unknown to them, a Facehugger had emerged from the scraps of Bumblebee and later impregnated Spike, the prison's dog. During the funeral later started in homage of Newt and Turk, the xenomorph, a Runner later named "Dragon", emerged violently from the dog and matured within the installation, starting a killing spree that caused mass panick among the staff, the prisoners, and Ripley herself. She then rallied the inmates and devised a plan to kill the alien, by pouring flammabe toxic waste within the ventilation system. It was ultimately a failure duo to the Runner's intervention, killing many of the inmates in the process. The survivors then devised another plan to kill the Dragon, by luring it into the molding facility of the prison and drown it into molt. The plan led to the death of Leonard Dillon and other prisoners, with the exception of Robert Morse, who, while puring the liquefied lead into the mold, hoped he would be able to kill the alien. The creature was still able to escape, albeit barely, and was later killed by Ripley when she turned the fire sprinklers, spraying the Dragon with water and cooling its exoskeleton, which later shattered. An Office of Naval Intelligence rescue team aboard the UNSC Patna later arrived on the colony after they received a call from security guard Francis Aaron, who alerted them of the xenomorphs. Led by Major Michael Weyland, the team attempted to convince Ripley to turn herself for them so they would be able to extract the Keymind Chestburster that gestated within her so humanity could get the upper hand against the Covenant during the First Contact War, as humanity was on the brink of extinction. Ripley was unconvinced and climbed in a mobile platform. When one of the combat synthetics that accompanied Michael shot Morse in the leg, Aaron, believing Michael was a synthetic himself, brutally hit his head with a metal scrap, leading one of the combat synthetics to kill him. Ripley then commited suicide by throwing herself into one of the prison's furnaces to kill the Keymind and ONI from getting their hands on a xenomorph. Topography Terrain and climate and a beach in Fiorina 161.]] Fiorina 161 has a rocky, brownish-gret barren surface, with many dull-colored skies and beaches. The planet experiences temperate shifts that range daylight to -20°C at night (+104°F to -4°F) as a result of its system, Neroid, being a binary star system. Fiorina's atmosphere is capable of hosting human life, and it features massive oceans that grant considerable amounts of oxygen to its carcerary population. The water in the planet is oily and dark, and is toxic to humans without treatment. Because the planet has a flat terrain it constantly experiences howling winds, something which makes the high temperate even worse to endure. The skyline in the planet is grey, foggy and cloudy. Fauna and flora Locations *Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Human colonies (Earth-5875) Category:Outer Colonies (Earth-5875) Category:Planets Category:Created by Draft227